Digital terrestrial television will eventually replace analogue television. Within the context of this progress, it is necessary to be able to offer quality reception, even inside houses or apartments. This obligation of inside reception entails constraints on the size of the receiving antenna which should not be bulky.
At present, the antennas used for receiving analogue television signals consist, in the case of terrestrial reception, of a so-called “rake” antenna or Yagi type antenna which is traditionally placed on the roof of the house. Antennas of this type may reach 1 meter in length. In the case of antennas for inside reception, they are generally composed of two radiating elements, one for VHF and the other for UHF and may be combined with an active amplification part. Moreover, the standard used in the context of digital terrestrial television is the DVBT standard. This standard provides for the use of all the channels in the UHF band, thereby requiring a broadband antenna.